Get the Gun!
by Twi224
Summary: With a dad who's Phil Coulson, who knows what could happen? Colleen and Kenzie face a dramatic change when certain people fall in their pool. Some language and humorous violence.


A/N:

Hey, guys! Long time no see! 9peggy and I are REALLY into the Avengers right now, so we decided to create a story where we could meet the Avengers. We had fun planning it all out. There will be some pairings like Clint and Natasha…. and two others ... :D I may make the characters a little OOC or some of their personality a little exaggerated, so just hang on with us. This is post-Avengers movie. In our heads, Loki is a member of the Avengers, now. :) Enjoy!

"Kenzie. Put it down." Colleen commanded, crossing her arms and staring down.

"But, Colleen, it's cute! Look!" Kenzie held the creature up, trying to show Colleen.

Colleen smacked her palm on her forehead. "Sis. It's a crocodile. It looks hungry, too. The zoo people are going to tackle you soon." She looks to the side at the zoo maintenance gathering up for an attack.

Kenzie sighed and put down the animal. "Fine! You always ruin my fun!" She climbed up out of the crocodile exhibit. "C'mon, let's keep-" One of the zoo people tackled her. "AH!" Kenzie punched him in the face and grabbed Colleen's arm, running. "I guess we have to go, because apparently, touching the animals is frowned upon in this establishment!"

Colleen sighed heavily. Once they arrived at the car, Kenzie let go of Colleen's arm and walked towards the front. "What do you think you're doing?" Colleen panicked.

"Driving, why?" Kenzie glanced at Colleen and held out her hand, silently asking for the keys.

Colleen laughed psychotically. "Are you insane? I'm not letting you drive! You'll blow up the zoo! Then destroy the rest of town! You know you drive like you're being chased by the mafia!"

"Gah, fine! You always have to be such a grandma!" Kenzie walked over to the passenger side and got in, pouting.

Colleen sighed and shook her head, sitting in the driver's seat, feeling guilty. "I'm only trying to keep this city safe from amazing driving. They're not ready for you."

"You're right! I will wait until they are ready." Kenzie said dramatically and clenched her hand into a fist, bringing it up to her face and looking upwards.

Colleen rolled her eyes. "Oh, my." She turned the key in the ignition, then drove home. Home being this ridiculously huge mansion. "Why did Dad have to get this place again?"

Kenzie shrugged. "Because it's awesome and amazing… and 'cause he works for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Sure, sounds good." Colleen laughed. She parked the car in the underground garage and got out. "I bet he's watching Super Nanny again…"

"Of course! What else would he be doing? He _is_ Phil Coulson after all." Kenzie chuckled, getting out and walking towards the stairs. "I wonder what he made for dinner…"

"Considering he just got the new season of Super Nanny, probably Mac and Cheese. Again," Colleen groaned. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the counter to stare at a gigantic bowl of macaroni and cheese. "Yep. Called it."

Kenzie stood next to her and stared at the bowl. "Well… you hungry?"

"A little… I'll get the food. You go make sure Dad isn't in a Super Nanny coma," she said begrudgingly and walked over to the cabinets for bowls.

"Okie dokie." Kenzie nodded and walked out of the kitchen, across the _long_ hallway, all the way to the living room. "Hey, Dad. Watching Super Nanny?" She plopped down next to Phil, who was engrossed in his Super Nanny episode.

"Yeah…. How was the zoo?" Phil, not really looking away from the screen, said, distracted.

"It was so-so. Colleen, being the grandma she is, ruined all the fun." Kenzie pouted.

Phil looked away from the screen to stare at his daughter. "Did you hold one of the animals again?"

Kenzie squirmed in her seat. "Maybe…"

"That's why she was being Grandma Colleen again, " Phil laughed and ruffled Kenzie's hair.

"It's no excuse." Kenzie huffed, scooting away from her dad's hand.

Phil's attention was, once again, directed towards the T.V. "Well, there's some macaroni in the kitchen if you want any-"

"Beat ya to the punch, Dad." Colleen, who was smirking, walked into the living room with two bowls of macaroni. "We're going to eat upstairs, love you, night!" She waited until she heard him mutter a "night", then walked towards the stairs. Kenzie followed behind her. They climbed to the second floor, where their rooms were, and sauntered over to the mock living room they had . "Ugh… we're eating at eleven o'clock. Of course, we _had_ to go to the zoo. 'It's an emergency', she said. 'I'll never be happy again', she said," she complained.

"Hey! It was true! It _was_ an emergency!" Kenzie defended herself!

"Uh huh. Ugh, after this, I'm going to bed. You know how long it takes for me to fall asleep!" Colleen shoved the bowl of food at Kenzie and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry… and to make matters worse, we have to do the chores tomorrow! You'd think with all this money, we'd hire maids or whatever! But, no! We have to learn responsibility!" Kenzie's rant was interrupted by a look from Colleen. "Alright, alright. I know it's important, but still. This house is huge! To huge for the both of us to tackle! I mean, who knows how long it's going to take to vacuum Matilda!" Both girls shuddered at the thought. Matilda was the name they gave this absolutely _huge_ closet in the house. It was big enough to be considered a small town.

"Don't worry, I have a strange feeling that everything will work out." Colleen pat Kenzie on the back, then stood up and threw her bowl into a tube in the wall. "Man, these tubes sure are convenient. Lead straight to the dishwasher. Smart buy… well, I'm going to bed, sis. Night." She stretched, then walked to her room.

"Night!" Kenzie called out after her. She sat there for a few minutes, thinking about tomorrow… then thinking about having a mojito, when Colleen came back into the room.

"Absolutely not! I know what you're thinking, and you're underage, missy!" Colleen gave her the "I'm watching you" gesture, then slowly backed away to her room.

Kenzie glared at her, then chunked her bowl into the tube and walked to her room. _I'll get that mojito, damnit! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (SO MANY "X's"! :D)

_The next morning…_

"Get up! Get up, missy! Arg, get your butt up! Wake up! Open your eyes! Gosh, you freeloader! Get your ass up! Colleen. Colleen! Oh my gosh, Colleen! Girl, don't make me slap you!" *slap* "AHHHHHH! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP?" A fuming Kenzie stood over a sleeping Colleen. She whispered, "I am going to kill you." Still, no sign of Colleen ever waking up. Kenzie sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice. I'll just have to "x" out on one of your tabs on your computer." Kenzie walked over to Colleen's computer and moved the mouse, "waking" the computer up. She moved the cursor over to get rid of one of the tabs, when Colleen shot up in her bed, screaming.

"NOOOOO!" Colleen looked around the room, confused. Her eyes landed on Kenzie at her computer, then, realizing what was going on, she did the only thing anyone else would do in that situation. She got out of bed… and tackled Kenzie to the floor. "You demon woman! Take your hands off her!"

Kenzie just stared up at Colleen. "Glad you're finally awake! Jeez, you're such a heavy sleeper!" She shoved Colleen over, and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Well, excuse me for having a strong subconscious." Colleen shot back, grunting as she pulled herself up.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Dad left a note. He said he'll be back at nine. Then he left this," she said with mock joy. She took out a rolled up piece of paper.

"That doesn't look too bad…" Colleen stared nervously at the paper.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet." She grabbed one end of the paper and let the rest go. It unrolled… all the way to the floor.

Colleen almost fainted. She grabbed onto her desk for support. "All that?" She gasped.

"Yep. Isn't that great?" Kenzie grimaced. "Guess we better get started… do you _need_ breakfast, or can you skip it?"

"I can skip it," Colleen nodded vigorously. She shuffled to her closet and changed into regular clothes. "Alright, what do you suggest we start with?"

"Well… I think we should start in the in the living room. We have to clean the glass doors leading to the pool, vacuum, dust all the 'nick-knacks', clean the couch, etcetera, etcetera…" Kenzie sighed and marched out the room.

Colleen followed her. "Maybe we should split up. We may finish faster. Then, we can vacuum Matilda together." Colleen offered as both girls walking down the stairs, entering the living room and pausing in the middle of the room.

Kenzie nodded. "Sounds good. How about some music?"

"Yeah, go ahead just put whatever. What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm… you could start in the kitchen…" Kenzie said, thoughtfully.

"Okay, just clean the counters, table, floor… all the usual?"

"Yep. That's it." Kenzie put the list down and walked to the wall and pressed a button. Part of the wall came out and lifted up, revealing a vacuum cleaner. Kenzie grabbed it and the piece of the wall returned to its original spot.

"Alright, I'll get to it-" A splash interrupted Colleen. Both girls looked through the glass doors to the pool in shock. They saw seven people floating in the water, all looking startled. "Kenzie. Get the gun, taser, and bat."

"Got it." Kenzie pressed another button and handed Colleen the shotgun that came from inside the wall. She took the bat and shoved the taser in her pocket.

Colleen took a deep breath, then yanked open the glass door and pointed her shotgun at the intruders. "Get yo' hands up in the air where I can see them, punks!" She yelled at the flabbergasted infiltrators. Kenzie stood next to her, holding the bat up. Colleen finally got a good look at the trespassers. They were wearing… superhero costumes? It almost looked like the Avengers, but they were comic book characters. These people were lunatics, but did a hell of a job with they're costumes. They looked _exactly_ like the Avengers. _Kudos for them, I guess. Too bad I'm about to blow their faces off_. She thought to herself.

The one who looked like Captain America spoke up. "Hey! Calm down. Look, put the gun down, so we can explain what happened."

"I know exactly what happened! You psychos were doing what psychopaths do, and just happened to fall into our pool. Well, bad news for ya. That pool happens to be _our_ pool. You know, us, with the weapons?" Colleen piped back, still holding her gun up.

"No! It was a portal! It dragged us here. I guess to some alternate reality. My name's Steve Rogers and this is-"

"Really? Yeah, right! Portal, huh? You're crazier than we thought! Steve Rogers is a comic book character. Obviously _not_ you! Now, please, give us a reason _not_ to call the police, because we will. Gladly! With much enthusiasm!" Kenzie tightened her hold on the bat, glaring.

"Uh… Thor! Call lightening or whatever it is you do," the one who calls himself "Steve Rogers" called to "Thor".

"Yes, warrior Steve," the guy who was "Thor" called back, then lifted an amazingly detailed replica of Mjölnir (A/N "mole-near", his hammer) up towards the sky. Clouds began to form, looking very stormy. Colleen and Kenzie looked at each other nervously.

"Uh… that's enough! Put that thing down!" Colleen barked at "Thor".

He simply looked up, nodded, and lowered the hammer. "Was that to your liking?"

"Liking? Please! That was… just a coincidence! It was nothing! Uh… help me out here, sis." Kenzie leaned over to Colleen, bumping her with her elbow.

"Uh, yeah! Just a… coincidence- alright, everybody out of the pool. Up. Now! And put your weapons on the ground!" Colleen motioned her gun up, signaling for them to get out.

The only girl in the group rolled her eyes and spoke darkly. "Told you they wouldn't believe us."

They guy next to her shrugged. "I could have sworn the clouds would have done it."

"Hey! Quiet, you two!" Kenzie threatened.

Everyone got out with their hands raised.

"Put your foolish weapons down. We mean you no harm." One with long black hair spoke, obviously annoyed.

"I'd keep your mouth shut, mister, if you know what's good for you. I'm the one holding the gun here. No snide remarks." Colleen glowered at him.

Rolling his eyes, he returned her glare, menacingly. "I can prove our story."

"What story? That a portal transported you to an alternate universe, and that you guys are the Avengers?" Kenzie stared incredulously at him.

"Yes, if you will allow it." He replied, very agitated.

Both girls glanced at each other for a moment. "Fine, but you have to stay where you are." Colleen said, warily.

He smirked evilly. "Oh, that won't be a problem." He bent down and picked up a scepter thing. It began to glow, and, suddenly, he was everywhere. There were almost hundreds of him, surround them.

"OH MY GOSH! STOP IT! I'LL SHOOT!" Colleen jerked around, trying to aim at them. Kenzie was attempting to whack one of them, but it only went right through him.

He chuckled and then lowered his scepter. "Now, tell me we aren't who we say we are."

Kenzie and Colleen stared at the people, befuddled. Could these guys really be the Avengers?

**A/N **_Well, there you guys go! Hope you enjoyed! Okay, down here, I'm going to explain certain things that might not have made sense, because they were probably an inside joke between my sis and me. For instance, that whole beef with Kenzie closing the tabs on my computer. Here's the story behind that. Kenzie likes for me to read stories out loud to her (because I'm awesome and make things funnier ;D). One time, I was reading a story called "Loki know Victoria's Secret" and I had an extra tab that I was keeping because it would take forever to get it again. (my computer is slow, so I never turn it off) In the middle of a sentence I was saying, Kenzie decided to try to be a "good friend" and close the tab. I gasped rather theatrically, and then said a bunch of gibberish, which caused a long pause… followed by a "my bad" from her. So, if you guys don't understand anything, leave a comment and I'll explain it next chapter. :) Please leave a review for us! We're poor! And needy! It's just calling out your name… Do it for the kids! Do it for LOKI! :D Love you guys!_


End file.
